The Shinigami and the Help from Her
by Kyout0
Summary: A crossOver with Naruto and TeenTitans,Just read it to know what it is about.


**The Shinigami and the Help from Her**

Chapter 1 : The Time is here.

Disclaim : I dont own nothing of naruto i only watch it or read it nothing more -,-

HAPPY NOW?!

The Beautifull Purple Haired Woman looked in the Window as she thinks of her old days.

Sigh "Why did you guys have to die?"

Picking up the bag she is going to use for her next Mission,she walked out the door.

Walking in the Dark room she could only see the Persoon in the chair.

"Why did you Summon me,O Shinigami-sama" the Girl said with a monotoon voice.

"I need your help on this on,You can say no to this but there is a chance that _He_ Might be there."

The Purple haired Woman looked at anger at the Shinigami "So you picked me To Get him?"

The shinigami just sighed and said "No,I picked you for another reason,I need you to Raise a child of the Element Country"

"BUT,i cant Raise a child." "I know you think that But I know you,I see how you react with the New Childs who come"

"But that is because You are the one who says 'Always be kind,But never To kind' So Why did you REALLY picked me?"

Shinigami(I shall now call him Max) looked at her "Because you are the only one _he_ trust,Even if he destroyed the Building he did not kill anybody." "STILL" "No,i know what you are going to say But No,He saved her the child of the green one and the earth shaker one."(if you know who that are A Good job to you)

She stared at Max with a anger that could kill a Young animal "If he attacks me I SHALL KILL HIM,But if he comes with me,I might be Nice to him" "That is only what i ask,Now this is the Child You are asked to raise" as Max showed the Purple haired Woman a picture of a Child with Blond like the sun hair and Blue like the Ocean eyes and with 3 cuts,almost like wiskers on his face(you know where them are,if not Your stupid)(-,-)

"You know if he grows up,he might be a real looker" smiling as she said that.

Max smiled at the Purple haired Woman "But if you see him,he is called Kyouto there,NamiKaze Kyouto, He is the So-called Cousin of the child.

If you see him,Dont fight him we dont know how but he grow stronger there and is doing a mission there But we dont know for who" "I understand,I shall Make Him Help me,Even if he dont want to." "Just remember He did said to you 'I never want to fight you,I could never bring it to myself to hurt you' Use that to your Advantage" "Yes i shall Shinigami-sama"

"Wait,Take this with you" Max thrown a pair of twin blades to The Woman who catched them with ease "This is his Weapons,He got them from the souls of his parents,Give it to him and say 'We forgive you,But you Still need to do your Mission '"

The Woman walked out the room leaving the Old Shinigami in the chair "I just hope he still Loves you Raven"

Ravens Pov

'I still Won't Forgive him,I thought he trusted me with everything' as she walked in the room.

"GoodMorning Lady Raven" 'I like him he is nice but his grin O so anoying.'

"Morning Gin,How are you today?" 'Play Nice,Just Play Nice'

"Good,Just got beter from a cold,and how about you Lady Raven" 'bad but if you go away MUCH better'

"Good but i need to do a mission Again,this time to Babysit a baby" 'Not that i mind.'

"Well then Lady Raven i wont get in your way then,O ya did you hear the rumors?" 'What Rumors I Always Know Each rumors'

"Which rumors?" 'COME ON TELL ME'

"I heared _He_ Is searching for something,We still dont know what but it got to be Powerfull if,_He_ Wants it."

"Dont worry he is not a danger to anybody"

"Really,we sent our strongers Men and Woman after him and he just defeats them with ease,but the strangers thing is ..."

"what?!"

"He Defeats them without wounding them,he only knocks them out even _Him_."

"That is Really Strange,If he is so powerfull,Why Would he search for something that makes him Stronger?"

"We dont know,But if he wants it We need to get it before him."

"I shall Get it before him,Dont worry"

'Finaly i can get away from him'

EVERYBODYs PoV

As Raven walked in the portal she saw Max beside her "Shinigami-Sama,Why are you here?" "I need to do something before you can do your mission" "I see,But Shinigami-Sama,Why did you not say he is searching for something?" "I dont have to,He is searching for the Twin blades Of The Light and Dark,And you Got them" Raven watch in shock at Max "Then why did you want me to give it back to him?" max looks down "He is forgotten almost everything Raven,He only knows that if he can get the Twin Blades he might get his memorys back" "so that is why he destroyed almost everything of that place?" Max looks Raven deep in her eyes "I know why he destroyed it,But it is not because of that,I Took his memorys because he was in such anger"

Raven watch Max with a Schock on her Face "Why did you took his memorys?" "I cant Say only he can after you give him the Twin Blades"

GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS,Please?

Come on Pretty Please with cherrys on top?

I wanted to see if there was a Raven as Mom of naruto with a oc of mine as the Father(whose memory is half gone)

He cant remember anything that is before he come to the Place Of Secrets,he can only remember shall bits of it

If you want to Know More or see More Chapters,Then Review PLEASE,It is only a small Click on the left bottem Review Button,Then you can say if you like it or say what you did Not like it.


End file.
